omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Destoroyah
|-|Juvenile= |-|Aggregate= |-|Flying= |-|Final= Statistics Name: Destoroyah. Origin: Godzilla. Classification: A colony of miscroscopic crustaceans, mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer, kaiju. Gender: Male. Age: At least 541 million years. Tier: | At least B-2. | At least E-2. | At least Low F-3. | At least G-1. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Wall Level. (Can easily slaughter entire groups of military soldiers, casually bursts through walls and obliterates concrete pillars with its beams) | At least Country Level. (Should not be below Heisei 1 Godzilla in power, a group of them can be an annoyance to Burning Godzilla) | At least Small Planet Level. (Fought and overwhelmed Godzilla Junior who has rapidly grown exceedingly powerful due to absorption of massive amounts of radiation, should not be inferior to Mothra, Battra and Rodan) | At least Star Level. (In his final form, Destoroyah is widely considered as the strongest enemy in the entire franchise. Put up an amazing fight against Burning Godzilla at his peak, despite the latter continually growing more powerful throughout the fight, and fatally injured the King of the Monsters. Godzilla's battle with Destoroyah was indirectly the cause for his death, because it was the reason he was rapidly pushed towards his meltdown) Micro-Oxygen Manipulation ignored durability in all of his forms. | Speed: | Superhuman. | Superhuman+, Unknown Reactions. | At least Supersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic+. (Should not be below Battra, who travelled to Japan at such a velocity that you could see him moving on a full satellite view of the country) | Superhuman+ on foot, at least Supersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic+ flight speed, with FTL Reactions. | Durability: | At least Wall Level. (Effectively immune to conventional weaponry) | At least Country Level. | At least Small Planet Level. (Took multiple attacks from Godzilla Junior) | At least Star Level. (Took numerous attacks from Burning Godzilla at his peak, including multiple shots from his Super Burning Red Spiral Ray) | Intelligence: Surprisingly high. Stamina: Extremely high. Range: | Several meters. | Several kilometers in his other forms. | Weaknesses: Destoroyah is susceptible to extreme temperatures (both heat and cold) as it messes with his genetic make-up, doing critical damage to him. Key: | Juvenile Form | Aggregate Form | Flying Form | Final Form | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Flight, Micro-Oxygen Manipulation, Cellular Disintegration, Regeneration Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Transformation, Durability Negation. Weapons & Equipment His tail which ends in a pincer-like tip, and his horn, which acts as a melee weapon. In his other forms, he has numerous appendages which he can use to attack. Notable Attacks & Techniques Mico-Oxygen Spray: Destoroyah's breath attack. Destoroyah sprays a burst of concentrated micro-oxygen at the enemy, badly damaging them. Laser Horn: Destoroyah can extend his horn into something resembling an energy sword which he can use to slash opponents, the attack is potent enough to badly injure even Godzilla. Category:Character Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Tier E Category:Tier F Category:Tier G